This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a ceramic capacitor, more particularly a plane ceramic capacitor.
Heretobefore, a plane ceramic capacitor has been manufactured by forming a circular pressed plate by using a tablet machine, or punching a green ceramic sheet containing an organic binder into a chip having a definite configuration and then sintering the chip in a furnace under a definite condition.
After aligning a definite number of chips electrodes are printed on the opposite surfaces of the chips by screen printing technique, offset printing technique, anastatic printing technique, or intaglio printing technique. After drying, the chips are loaded again in a furnace to bake the printed electrodes thus completing ceramic capacitors.
According to this method, before printing the electrodes it is necessary to neatly align the chips. However, due to warping and deformation caused by sintering it is difficult to automatically align the chips. For this reason, it has been the practice to manually align the chips thus increasing the labor and process steps. Such method is not suitable for mass production and difficult to decrease the cost of manufacturing. Moreover, the printing speed is of the order of a fraction of a second per one ceramic capacitor with mechanical printing method. Moreover, the deformation decreases the yield of satisfactorily printed chips and the accuracy of printing of the electrodes thus increasing the cost of manufacturing the ceramic capacitors.